


[Podfic] bored as housewives

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky And Natasha Best Friends 5ever, Crossdressing, Gen, Lingerie, M/M, No sex whatsoever, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shenanigans, blah blah insert how clothing has no gender here etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve's on a mission; Bucky decides to try something new. What's the twenty-first century for if not so a guy can wear a little lingerie?





	[Podfic] bored as housewives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bored as housewives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491272) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Download[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbDBSaHYxWXFyWFk/view?usp=sharing)**       14MB     Length: 21:29

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silentwalrus for inspiration and also for always having the most perfect music for any occasion: "Sexy Silk" by Jessie J.


End file.
